


【双豹/金黑】媚骨（全）

by S_C_XX



Category: cpy
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_C_XX/pseuds/S_C_XX





	【双豹/金黑】媚骨（全）

想写一篇稍微长一点的。  
K哥双重人格注意！沉稳的亲王尼贾达卡和肆意妄为的艾瑞克  
其实我就是想写表面正经实际上sao浪到骨子里的陛下\\(//∇//)\  
——————————————

（一）

大殿里，特查拉坐在王座上，认真地听完了长老的发言，沉思了一会，缓缓摇了摇头。

“长老，我希望你明白，在考虑部落的利益之前，我首先需要考虑的，是整个瓦坎达的利益。”

特查拉说话总是很温和，即使说着拒绝的话，他的眼神也柔和得像是夕阳下摇曳的鸢尾花。

“可是，陛下……”

“长老，”站在王座下方一只默不作声的尼贾达卡打断长老的话，他看向长老的眼神让后者藏在宽大袖子里的手忍不住抖了抖，“陛下已经说的很清楚了，瓦坎达绝不可能因为你的无理取闹而多划给你的部族一块土地。”

尼贾达卡的话和特查拉的话本质上是一个意思，却比从特查拉的口中说出来的话重了太多。而且，众长老们也不敢跟亲王顶嘴，他们在特查拉面前的硬气，只要尼贾达卡一开口，就像被扎破的气球，泻了个彻底。

看着尼贾达卡开口后安静如鹌鹑的长老们，特查拉暗暗松了一口气，他看着尼贾达卡冷峻的侧脸，心想若不是今天尼贾达卡在这，估计还要耗上一阵子。

尼贾达卡无疑比他更适合这个位置。特查拉第无数次在心里说。

突然，尼贾达卡侧头，微微仰起下颌朝他看来，目光平静，无波无澜。特查拉看他的视线被抓了个现行。

心里慌乱了一瞬，特查拉对尼贾达卡温柔地笑了笑，扭头错开了交汇的目光。

“好了，如果没有其他的事，就散会吧。”

……

“还是你压得住他们。”

两人回到书房，特查拉靠进柔软的椅子里，无奈地叹口气。

尼贾达卡走到他身边，边拿起桌上的文件摊开在两人面前，边伸手自然地揉了一把特查拉微卷的发。

他感到在自己的手抽离的一刹那，特查拉还挽留般地蹭了蹭他的手心。

心头痒了一下，尼贾达卡随即在心里好笑自己的堂哥真是越大越孩子气了。目光忍不住带上了些温度，他看着特查拉略显疲倦的脸，放轻了声音问道：“很累吗？”

“有些困了。”特查拉眨眨因困倦而带上些水汽的眼，笑着回答道。

“那就去休息吧，这些我来处理。”说着尼贾达卡伸手将刚摊开在特查拉面前的文件都拿了回来，摆在自己面前，“最近艾瑞克乖了很多，都没怎么闹，我想我可以多帮你做一些事。”

听见熟悉的名字，特查拉的垂下眼，喉结动了动。

片刻后，特查拉起身，低头看着他沉稳的堂弟，视线从对方因查看文件而垂下的眼帘看到宽阔的双肩，再一点一点地滑向对方握着笔的骨骼分明的手，在对方看不见的地方，目光极尽缠绵。

“那我就回寝宫了，尼贾达卡。”

“恩，好好休息。”

……

不知工作了多久，尼贾达卡觉得眼前有点发晕，他向后靠在椅背上，伸手按着眼角，唇紧抿出一个冷冽的弧度。

突兀地，尼贾达卡对着空气吐出一个名字：“艾瑞克。”

过了会，尼贾达卡微微皱起眉。

“我知道你在，你要出来便出来，要么就给我滚，不要呆在脑子里刷存在感。”

尼贾达卡从小就有着另一个人格，艾瑞克。和他不同，艾瑞克调皮捣蛋，肆意妄为，每次出来都会给他和特查拉带来一大堆的麻烦。不算死去的老国王和他的父亲，知道这一件事的就只有一起长大的特查拉和苏睿了。虽然对他偶尔的怪异举动感到疑惑，但是其他人并没有往深处想。

因为这个定时炸弹，他放弃了王位的继承，转而选择辅佐特查拉。

在长久地经历了人格转换后，尼贾达卡和艾瑞克有了一个诡异的交流时刻，他们虽然不能共享记忆，却能在转换的时候，进行短暂的交流。但是因为尼贾达卡和艾瑞克互相看不顺眼，所以转换往往都是发生在瞬间，两人都不屑于交流。

但是，这一次尼贾达卡明明清楚地感知到了艾瑞克的苏醒，对方却似乎一点都不急着争夺主导权。

“啧……这不是还没到晚上吗，要不是你过早的疲倦，我也不至于这么早就醒了。”

“反正什么时候醒对你来说都没区别。”

“不不不，那是以前，现在就……哦，特查拉呢？”

“去休息了。”

“哦，这么累啊～那我就出来……尼贾达卡你干了什么！”

尼贾达卡用指腹按着太阳穴，目光沉沉，他冷笑一声，“既然你这么磨磨唧唧，那就别出来了。”

苏睿曾帮他治疗过一段时间，虽然并没有解决艾瑞克，但是教给了他一点增强意识的方法。如果艾瑞克直接占据主导，他或许无法阻止，但是只要艾瑞克动作不那么迅速，他就能稳稳地守住意识，逼退艾瑞克的一次苏醒。

艾瑞克在彻底沉寂下去前在他脑海里发出一声不甘的怒吼，让尼贾达卡觉得脑仁都有些疼。按着太阳穴的手更加用了几分力道。

闭着眼休整了一会，回想起刚才艾瑞克问起特查拉时那急迫的语气，尼贾达卡不由地拧起了眉。

特查拉……

干脆利落地起身，尼贾达卡决定去看看特查拉休息的怎么样。

尽量不发出动静地推开房门，尼贾达卡无声地走到床边，微微俯身看着特查拉毫无防备的睡颜，自己也忍不住露出一个柔和的笑。

自己的堂哥真的跟可爱的小动物似的。

伸手轻轻地将特查拉的被子往上掖了掖，然后准备起身离开。

特查拉的睡眠似乎不深，这个动作让他睁开了眼，迷蒙地看着床前的人。

特查拉的黑眸里蕴着朦胧的雾气，脑袋也浑浑噩噩的。他看了好几秒，思想才开始缓缓转动。

尼贾达卡对于自己吵醒了特查拉这件事有些不开心。正准备开口让特查拉继续睡的时候，特查拉从被子里伸出了手，软软地攀上自己俯下的肩，因为这个突如其来的动作，尼贾达卡怔在了原地。

特查拉借着攀住的肩微微抬起自己的上半身，将自己送进堂弟宽阔的怀抱，脑袋贴着对方的脖颈轻蹭着，贪婪的呼吸着对方身上的气息。

过了一会，尼贾达卡听见特查拉用刚睡醒的可爱的声音，在他耳边轻柔而挑逗地说：

“艾瑞克，你来啦。”

 

————————————————

虽然尼贾达卡和艾瑞克完全是两种性格，但是说到底，他们俩还是一个人。就算生活习惯和爱好有所差别，比如曾经最让艾瑞克得意的，同时也是最让尼贾达卡生气的事——那个密密麻麻的像行为艺术一样的纹身。

所以，就像形影不离的两兄弟一样，即使互相看不顺眼，但是他们都是彼此最了解对方的人，如果愿意，他们可以完美地扮演成对方，这就是为什么这么多年没有别人对尼贾达卡产生质疑的重要原因，毕竟必要时艾瑞克也能完美地处理政事，而尼贾达卡也会去完成艾瑞克欠下的赌约。

尼贾达卡拥有一个亲王该有的所有的品质，他睿智，沉稳，敏锐。

所以几乎就在瞬息之间，尼贾达卡聪明的大脑就让他想明白了所有不对劲的事：

为什么一直闹腾的艾瑞克最近几次出来都没有闹事……

为什么特查拉最近显得比较劳累……

以及，为什么自己每次切换回来都会通体舒泰……

所有的思绪也不过是电光火石之间，而特查拉，他的陛下，他可爱的小堂哥，正像只猫咪般地靠在他怀里，蹭着他的脖颈，湿热的呼吸打在他的皮肤上，让他的皮肤仿佛快要烧起来。

感受着身体的反应，从小腹升腾起的欲火越是旺盛，尼贾达卡黑眸中的怒火就越是燎原。

他不爱特查拉吗？笑话，他当然爱，他爱他爱的快要疯掉！但是这么多年他一直告诉自己，这是他的堂哥，这是不对的，不对的，不对的。

可是……该死的艾瑞克！

怀中的特查拉不满地蹭着尼贾达卡的胸膛，宽松的睡袍被蹭开，露出从脖颈往下密密麻麻的吻痕。

尼贾达卡的瞳孔一缩，目光顺着这蜿蜒的吻痕往下，一直看到特查拉被松垮的睡袍掩盖的腰线以下。

诡异的，他的怒火在一层层地堆加至顶点后，出乎意料地整个人都平静了下来。

尼贾达卡轻松地伸手搂住特查拉纤细的腰，另一只手暧昧地搭上特查拉挺翘的臀，缓缓抚摸着。他低下头，含住特查拉的耳垂轻咬了一下，听到特查拉发出的轻喘声，在特查拉的耳边一边啄吻着，一边哑着声音开口：“这么想我？这才三天不见。”

尼贾达卡和艾瑞克的切换非常有规律，尼贾达卡三天，艾瑞克一天。

特查拉已经主动地开始伸手去脱尼贾达卡的黑色亲王袍，闻言没有直接回答，而是扭头将自己的唇贴上尼贾达卡的唇，伸出舌头挑逗地在对方唇上留下一点水痕，开口说话的时候，唇瓣都会轻轻地摩擦，仿佛是在亲吻一般。

“你这次怎么这么慢，之前不都急吼吼地跟蛮牛似的吗？难道……”

特查拉解开了腰带的手往上插入尼贾达卡的发间轻柔地按压着，每一次动作都带着极致的诱惑和满满的暗示。

“上次把你榨的不行了？”

尼贾达卡被他气笑了，并且是属于他自己的，艾瑞克绝对不可能做出的，冷冷的哼笑。

看见特查拉眼里闪过的犹疑。尼贾达卡没有犹豫地吻上那柔软的唇瓣，像是要把所有怒火都发泄出来似的，撬开特查拉的牙齿后狠狠地在他口腔里扫荡。特查拉被这猝不及防的深吻吻的失了神志，刚刚的疑惑瞬间被抛至脑后。

过了好一会，特查拉气喘吁吁地推着尼贾达卡的肩，同时自己也向后仰才使两人的唇分离。离开时甚至有亮闪闪的银丝在分离的唇间被拉出，淫靡之至。

用发软的手按住对方还想吻上来的唇，特查拉的目光含嗔带媚。

“再吻就要肿了，你答应过我不留他能发现的痕迹的。”

说完，特查拉搭着自己堂弟厚实的肩膀的手缓缓开始向下移，准备进入正题，他睡袍下光裸的腿都开始若有若无地相互磨蹭。

手在滑过腹部块块分明的腹肌时突然被握住，疑惑抬头，特查拉看见刚刚才热情地吻过他的唇一张一合，吐出的话却让他的脸色瞬间褪去红潮。

“所以，这就是我这么久都没发现的原因吗。”

特查拉混沌的脑子似是被锤子重重地击打了一下，被握住的手都忍不住开始颤抖。他看着目光沉沉的堂弟，心里浮现一个令他感到惊恐的可能。

“……艾瑞克，别开玩笑。”

但他清楚地知道，艾瑞克从不会那这件事开玩笑，就算在床上提起尼贾达卡也从不曾有过。

果然，他所认为的“艾瑞克”，伸手用指腹轻轻揩去了他嘴角的水痕，脸上带着他熟悉的，属于尼贾达卡的浅笑。

“我从来不知道，你可以这么浪呢，我的堂哥。”

轰！——就像一道惊雷在特查拉脑海里炸响，他瞬间一个踉跄挣脱了钳制住他的手，倒在了床上，挣扎着倒退，却还未来的及退多远就被尼贾达卡伸出手不容拒绝地抓住脚腕扯了回来。

尼贾达卡用手臂紧紧地箍着特查拉的腰将他抱起搂在怀里，一只手用力地将特查拉的下巴抬起，迫使他看着自己。

望进特查拉弥漫着绝望的眼，尼贾达卡眼神一暗，低下头去吻他紧抿的唇。

特查拉却把头一偏，使尼贾达卡的唇落在了他的耳边。

顿了两秒，尼贾达卡从喉咙里发出一声意味不明的笑，然后特查拉听见他在自己耳边轻声说：

“为什么他可以，我就不可以？”

唇颤抖着张合了两下，特查拉却一个字都说不出来。

突然，尼贾达卡松开手，不带温度地看了他一眼，然后，转身离开。

听见房门打开又关上，脱力坐在床上的特查拉眼神空洞地盯着面前的一团虚无好久，才颤抖地将脸埋在双手之间。

房间里，响起了微微啜泣的声音。

“我……爱你啊……我爱你啊……尼贾达卡……”

“我怎么敢……亵渎你……我爱你啊……”

……

尼贾达卡走出房间，关上房门后，保持着关门的姿势静立了好久，才转身离开。

因为特查拉下了早会就回来休息了，所以即使过了这么久，此时也不过刚刚到黄昏时刻。

在黄昏的霞光下，尼贾达卡一步一步沉稳地向苏睿的实验室的方向走去，影子在身后被拉出长长的一条。

不让他碰？那就利用艾瑞克来打开他的蚌壳。

他从来都不是强迫特查拉的那一个，不是吗？

转头看见快要落山的夕阳，尼贾达卡心想：

他还有一整夜的时间。

——————————————

实验室的门打开的声音打断了苏睿的思路，她一边疑惑地想特查拉怎么会来这里，一边放下手中的瓶瓶罐罐转身看向来人，却看见一个意想不到的人。

 

“艾瑞……不对，尼贾达卡？”

 

在接触到对方沉静的眼神时，苏睿迅速地改了口。

 

“你怎么会在这？如果我没记错的话，今天应该是艾瑞克出来的时间吧？”

 

尼贾达卡快速扫了眼实验台上的各种药剂，将视线投向他的天才妹妹，瓦坎达的天才大脑。

 

“他这次没有直接出来，所以我用了你教的方法将他压了回去。”

 

苏睿的眼瞬间亮起，她拿出奇莫由调出记录页面就冲着尼贾达卡开始兴冲冲地问话：“我的方法真的有用吧！你具体是什么感觉？晕不晕？”

 

尼贾达卡找了张椅子坐下，朝兴致高昂的苏睿开口说：

 

“我们先不说这个，我现在有件事需要你帮忙。”

 

“你说。”

 

“我需要你帮我把艾瑞克唤出来，并且我要能控制他这次出来的时间。你能做到的，对吗？”

 

“……虽然不知道你要干什么，但是你应该明白这会造成你一段时间內的人格切换时间混乱吧。”

 

见尼贾达卡毫不在意地点头，苏睿无奈地叹口气，抬起手在手腕上奇莫由投射出的虚拟屏幕上点了两下，两人左侧看上去光洁的墙面上立刻就自动弹出了一个巴掌大小的小格。

 

苏睿对那个小格子抬了抬下巴示意，对尼贾达卡说：“喏，自己去拿吧。那里面是上次艾瑞克到我的实验室里胡搞了一通后我气不过做出来的药，能让在外面的那个人格沉睡，一颗的效果大概一个小时。原本我准备艾瑞克再惹我的话我就给他灌下去。”

 

在苏睿的嘟囔声中，尼贾达卡走了过去拿出了药，随着内容物的取出，墙上的小格子自动收纳，和墙重新融为一体。

 

看着透明的玻璃瓶里的小药丸，尼贾达卡数了数。

 

“三颗？”

 

“怎么？不够？”

 

“够了。”尼贾达卡摇了摇小瓶子，倒出一颗打量着。

 

瞧着尼贾达卡一副现在就要吞下去的架势，苏睿赶快出声阻止。

 

“这药见效很快的，你别在我这吃！我一点都不想见到艾瑞克！如果你不想自己的身体被我揍一顿的话就不要让我看见他！”

 

“……”尼贾达卡将药装回瓶子，有些无语地看着苏睿张牙舞爪的样子，无奈地开口：“苏睿，你应该听你哥哥的话，淑女一点。我还希望能尽快帮你安排婚礼呢……”

 

闻言，苏睿啧了一声，毫不淑女地翻了个白眼。

 

“你真是咸吃萝卜淡操心，你操心我的婚事还不如操心特查拉的……额……”说到一半，想起什么似的咽下了未说完的话，苏睿瞟了一眼尼贾达卡，嘴里飞快地嘟囔了一句什么，然后转身走向她刚才未完成的实验，顺便开口赶人，“你怎么还不走？”

 

尼贾达卡面色如常地离开，心里却响起一声冷笑。

 

看来，有些事情，他好像是最后知道的那一个。

 

……

 

并没有直接去找被留在房里的特查拉，尼贾达卡带着药回到了自己房里，顺便拿了一大堆酒，在去房里的路上面无表情地洒了一大半在花坛里，剩下的仰头喝了个干净。

 

将一堆空瓶子随意地丢在卧室的地毯上，尼贾达卡倒出三颗药丸，想了想又放回去一颗，将那一颗收好放在一个隐秘的地方，才缓缓靠着床沿坐下。

 

吞下了两颗药丸，尼贾达卡感受着脑海里骤然升起的眩晕之感，唇角勾起一抹笑。

 

艾瑞克，我只给你两个小时。

 

别让我失望。

 

……

 

艾瑞克睁开眼时，发现自己正以一种十分颓废的姿势坐在地上，脚边是散落一地的酒瓶子。

 

冲手心呵出一口气闻了闻，一股酒味立刻充斥了鼻腔。

 

嫌弃地踹开离自己最近的酒瓶，艾瑞克站起来随手扯掉了身上极具束缚感的腰带和领口的扣子，之前被强行压制的记忆让他的心情分外不爽。

 

不管房间里的狼藉，艾瑞克暴躁地冲出房间，嘴里骂骂咧咧。

 

“妈的这个神经病喝什么酒浇什么愁……算了，他不醉我也出不来。”

 

艾瑞克直直地往特查拉的卧房走去，就几步远的距离，没一会就到了。

 

推开门，想象中熟睡的特查拉没有出现，艾瑞克几乎立刻就皱起了眉，大步跨过去将满脸泪痕地坐在床上发呆的特查拉搂进怀里。

 

“嘿，宝贝儿，你怎么了？”

 

熟悉的怀抱让特查拉颤抖了一下，正准备挣扎的时候听见的属于艾瑞克的轻佻的语调，于是他的动作一顿。

 

“艾瑞克？”特查拉轻声地问。

 

“是我，”将特查拉大力地掰过来朝向自己，低头吻着他脸上的泪痕，手不老实地伸入特查拉的浴袍揉捏着手感极好的肉体，“你怎么哭了？”

 

特查拉任由他动作，在艾瑞克顺着泪痕往下的唇即将印上自己的唇的时候颤抖着出声。

 

“他知道了……”

 

艾瑞克挑了挑眉，停下动作起身，捧着特查拉的脸望着那有些哭红的眼角。

 

这个他指的是谁，艾瑞克自然清楚。

 

沉默了一会，艾瑞克眨了眨眼，歪头笑了出来，“知道了就知道了，所以我现在可以在你身上留更多的印记了吗？”

 

说完就俯身在特查拉的脖颈上狠撮了一口，在巧克力色的肌肤上留下一个暗色的痕迹，这让艾瑞克感到了巨大的满足。

 

“哼……”已经习惯了情欲的身体让特查拉无法抑制地发出一声轻哼，他伸手勾住艾瑞克的脖子，阻止后者进一步的动作。他说话的声音还是带着些哭腔。

 

“我不想让他知道的……这样的…这样的我……”

 

“这样的你这么可爱，让他看到还真是便宜了他。好了宝贝，你这个样子真是辣到爆，我们不谈那个家伙了，来做一些开心的事吧。”

 

一只手在臀上大力揉搓着的，另一只手摸上特查拉的胸部揉捏起来，艾瑞克尤其喜欢挤压特查拉的软肉的感觉，每当自己的手陷进富有弹性的乳肉或者臀肉中时，艾瑞克的兴奋都能提上好几个度。

 

被如此的挑逗，特查拉整个软倒在艾瑞克的怀里，在自己的放任下，情欲又开始蚕食着大脑的理智。

 

他现在的确需要一场性爱来麻痹自己。

 

特查拉攀上艾瑞克的肩，主动扭头和艾瑞克交换了一个粘腻的吻。

 

被主动吻住，艾瑞克激动地狠狠将特查拉的腰压向自己，使特查拉几乎不着寸缕的腰肢紧贴自己鼓涨的下身。相连的唇间舌头长驱而入，热情的勾弄着特查拉滑腻的舌共舞，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着唇角流下，闪出淫靡的光。

 

“哈啊……”快要呼吸不了的特查拉终于被放过，他张着口呼吸着，眼角眉梢都爬满了浓艳的媚色，脑袋随着艾瑞克在他颈间的亲吻而轻轻晃动，眼里莹润的水光似乎就要荡出泪来。

 

被特查拉的喘息声勾的呼吸粗重的艾瑞克在唇边滑嫩的皮肤上用尖牙咬了一口，换来了特查拉一声小小的尖叫。

 

“艾瑞克……”他听见特查拉小声地叫着他的名字，情色和魅惑在他的国王陛下的身上那么完美地绽放出来。他听见他的小国王喘着气，用那甜得像是融化的棉花糖般的声音说：“干我。”

 

God……

 

艾瑞克眼色发红，半跪在床边的腿一个用力就搂着特查拉倒在了柔软的床铺里，随便两把扯掉自己的衣服，艾瑞克急不可耐的贴上特查拉动人的肉体，肌肤相贴的瞬间让两人都不由自主地发出谓叹。

 

准确地找到特查拉柔软的唇，艾瑞克细密亲吻着身下的人，一只手在特查拉胸部流连，一只手找到那诱人的股缝，摸上那迷人的紧窄穴口，用指腹在周围的褶皱上划着圈，时不时挑逗地按压着。

 

特查拉和艾瑞克亲吻着，胸部向上挺起将自己送到艾瑞克的手中，双手抱着艾瑞克的头，轻轻扯着已经变得凌乱的脏辫，眼里已经一片迷乱。

 

主动张开双腿勾上艾瑞克劲瘦的腰，臀部往上送了送，使艾瑞克的手指立刻就被翕张的小穴口自动吞纳，那紧致的感觉让艾瑞克一阵头皮发麻。

 

“嘶……浪货！”手指猛地用力开始在蜜穴里抽插，艾瑞克咬了咬特查拉的嘴唇，又向下滑去含住他的乳首开始大力撮吸。

 

特查拉的身体已经红的快要熟透了，腰肢随着艾瑞克手指的动作摆动着，手指插在艾瑞克的发间胡乱揉搓，因为艾瑞克时轻时重的吸咬而从唇间发出小猫似的一声声的呜咽。

 

“呜……啊……进来，艾瑞克，进来！”

 

感受到一根手指已经满足不了自己，身体深处的痒意折磨的他神志不清地对艾瑞克发出邀请。

 

“妈的……”

 

抽出手指，带出一些晶晶亮亮的液体，肠肉不舍的挽留让艾瑞克爆了粗口。

 

将自己的柱身抵上已经变成艳红色的穴口，不给特查拉反应的时间就一冲到底。

 

“啊！”被猝不及防地顶撞到最深处的敏感点，特查拉睁大了眼，眼泪无法抑止地流出。腰肢猛地弹跳了一下，却又被钉在了床上动弹不得。五指迷乱地抓着被单，特查拉还没从刺激中缓和过来，艾瑞克就开始了一轮凶猛地冲撞。

 

“呀……啊……你……轻点！啊！”

 

说出口的话都被撞得支离破碎，断断续续的泣音让艾瑞克越来越兴奋，动作越来越凶狠。

 

抓住特查拉纤细的脚腕放上自己的肩，艾瑞克俯下身，看着特查拉布满情欲的脸，眼神就像看着自己的猎物。

 

他舔舔唇，眼底的情欲之色像翻涌的浓墨，把映进眸里的特查拉一点一点地包裹住，吞噬掉。

 

大手抓住线条优美的腰肢，将特查拉的身体死死地钉在自己的耻骨之上，和自己紧密相连。

 

“我真是……迟早要死在你身上……”

 

说着，臀部的肌肉开始大力地动作，手也按着腰肢将特查拉的臀不停地送向自己。

 

特查拉被顶弄地除了发出一声声呻吟，只能无力地大开着双腿，承受着狂风骤雨般的快感……

 

两个小时后。

 

艾瑞克充满力量的肌肉上已经覆上了一层细密的汗珠，然而他的眼神还是亢奋着，顶撞的力气也一点都没有减弱。

 

感受着特查拉身体里的湿软和紧致，艾瑞克忍不住伏在他身上再一次加快速度。

 

“哈啊……”甜腻的声音像钩子不住地勾着艾瑞克的心。

 

直起上身，掰开特查拉的双腿，艾瑞克准备换个姿势，却突然感受到了脑海里涌上一股熟悉的眩晕的感觉。

 

“……”

 

尼贾达卡我CAO你%&*#$%#^ξ……

 

……

 

尼贾达卡睁开眼，在感受着还未散去的眩晕的同时，也感受着身体上传来的快感。

 

满意地看着眼前的景象，尼贾达卡俯下身在已经快失去意识的特查拉的唇上啄吻了一下，还留在对方身体里的物什又开始缓慢而坚定地动作。

 

“你看，最后你不还是我的了吗……”

——————————————————

这场情事艾瑞克开了个好头，却没来得及享受多久就被迫下线。剩下的部分，包括漫长的夜和甜蜜的特查拉，都被尼贾达卡完全接收。

 

尼贾达卡满意地抱着特查拉，就像他之前说的一样，做了一整夜。

 

最后一次，在晨曦的微光里尼贾达卡在特查拉的身体里释放出来，特查拉哭哑的嗓子发出几声闷哼，却没有力气推开死命抵着自己的人。

 

太过了……特查拉迷迷糊糊地想，这次艾瑞克做的太过了……

 

之前特查拉虽然也纵着艾瑞克，但是没有做过整整一夜，不是说艾瑞克做不到，只是惦记着第二天早会的特查拉不允许他无止无尽地做下去。艾瑞克虽然哼哼唧唧地不高兴，但是也十分听话地让后半夜的特查拉能够好好休息，只不过会在下了早会后加倍找补回来罢了。

 

但是这次，任他怎么拒绝身上的人作乱的手和不停落下的吻，这场情事都没有一点停下的意思。这种状况下，如果对方没有配合的意思，特查拉自然只能被动承受。

 

大概是自己对尼贾达卡的在意让艾瑞克吃醋了……

 

在困倦混着灭顶的快感一齐袭来时，特查拉闪过这个想法，然后就昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

 

从乱糟糟的床上起身，尼贾达卡眯起眼看着睡在一片狼藉里的特查拉，目光一寸一寸地从对方汗湿的卷发，颤抖的睫毛，红肿的唇看到粘着白浊的小腹，濡湿的腿间……

 

无声地笑着，尼贾达卡伸手一点点地将特查拉小腹上的浓稠的白色均匀的抹开。这里面有他的，也有特查拉自己的，两人的液体混在一起被涂在特查拉巧克力色的肌肤上，这景象让尼贾达卡感到分外的心满意足。

 

这个人，从头到脚，都是他的东西。

 

低头凑到特查拉的唇边，伸舌舔去一滴特查拉没有吞咽下的白浊，尼贾达卡的眼里满是温柔。

 

他将特查拉抱进浴室，细细地清洗了一遍，期间在之前艾瑞克留下了印记的地方一个一个耐心地吻上去，撮下一个更深的痕迹盖住原有的，就像动物在自己的领地做标记一样，认真，霸道，虔诚。

 

将特查拉裹进被单，穿过无人的走廊回到自己的房间，将人放进自己的床铺，细心地掖好杯子，低头在他额上留下一个吻，转身随意换了件长袍走出门去，留下特查拉在自己的卧室里沉睡。

 

已经是早会的时间了。

 

虽然对国王的缺席感到疑惑，但是看着面无表情的亲王一副很不好惹的样子，也没有人壮着胆子询问，只能顶着亲王不耐的目光飞快地报告完事情，飞快地结束了早会。

 

为什么老亲王那么宽厚的一个人会有这么恐怖的儿子？！

 

下了早会，尼贾达卡从厨房里端了些清淡的食物向卧室的方向走去，迎面碰上刚用完早餐的苏睿。

 

小公主显然也看见了他，远远的冲他喊了一句“尼贾达卡！我哥哥早上去哪里了？！”后就朝这边走来。

 

在小公主冲到自己面前之前，尼贾达卡眸色闪了闪，然后神色一变，嘴角勾起“艾瑞克式”的轻佻笑容，眼神也变得风流。

 

走近之后，看见这个样子的尼贾达卡，苏睿的脸色猛地难看起来。

 

“艾瑞克？！你怎么这么快就又出来了！”说完，似是想到些什么，苏睿又飞快地骂了一句：“那个药的副作用竟然这么快！该死的……”

 

苏睿的目光从尼贾达卡手上端着的东西上扫过，脸色从难看变得涨红。

 

“你你你你……怪不得我哥没来早会！你竟然做到他起不来！”

 

苏睿狠狠地跺了面前讨厌的人一脚，飞快地转身离开，话语像连珠炮弹似的从嘴里吐出。

 

“我去给我哥哥配一点药你等下过来拿，真是的，怎么这么不节制！要不是我哥喜欢你这么多年我早就把你剁成三截了！”

 

一句话都没说，目送着苏睿说了一堆话后风风火火地离开的尼贾达卡收起脸上的表情，站了好一会才抬脚继续走。

 

只是他的眼底又淬了一层冰。

 

果然，连苏睿都知道特查拉和艾瑞克的事。

 

还有，苏睿说特查拉喜欢了这么多年的艾瑞克，这一点让尼贾达卡的心情瞬间低至谷底。

 

这一刻，尼贾达卡突兀地想，既然地球上的科技不能解决艾瑞克这个多出来的人格，那干脆就去借用其他力量，听说纽约有几个神和魔法师？

 

或者说，当时苏睿为自己治疗时没有尽全力，就因为特查拉喜欢艾瑞克！

 

沉默着回到房间，特查拉还在睡。黑豹体质虽然让他不至于在情事中受伤，但是一夜尽欢仍然让特查拉感到了疲倦。

 

将手中的东西放在一边，尼贾达卡在床边坐下，低头看着特查拉的睡颜，看了许久。

 

突然，尼贾达卡伸手抽去自己的腰带，吞下刚穿上不久的长袍甩在地上，掀开被子，赤裸地躺了进去，掰开特查拉的臀，一点一点坚定地将自己的某处又埋进了特查拉的身体里。

 

被这番动作弄醒的特查拉在身体的摇晃中睁开眼，看着又开始在自己身上耕耘的人，特查拉无奈地咬唇抑制自己的呻吟。

 

“别……艾瑞克……让我休息一会。”

 

突然，下巴被大力地抬起，他的眼被迫使对上一双泛着冷意的眼，这冷意仿佛一桶冰水从头浇下。

 

“特查拉，看清楚我是谁。”

 

同时，尼贾达卡腰部开始大开大合地冲撞，而他的眼，死死地盯着特查拉黑琉璃般的眼睛，看着特查拉眼中的神情从愕然到恐慌。

 

“尼贾……达卡……”

 

被顶撞着，可是此时的特查拉顾不上身体上的感觉，他的注意力陷在了尼贾达卡的眼里，那黑色的眸里映着的，被操弄着的自己。

 

他看见，自己满脸媚意地躺在尼贾达卡的身下承欢。那个最不堪、最靡乱的自己，就这么不留一丝余地地展现在了尼贾达卡的面前。

 

完了，特查拉想，完了，尼贾达卡一定会看不起这样的自己。

 

他突然想起他们的过去。从小，尼贾达卡就是十分完美和优秀的人，他聪明，沉稳，大气，一直以来，这个俊美的堂弟就一直是特查拉心里最隐秘的秘密。他爱慕他，但是又被这爱意折磨。

 

首先，困扰着他的是堂兄弟的身份。就算他有勇气踏出这一步，但是尼贾达卡呢……特查拉不敢想，那么优秀正直的尼贾达卡在知道他这个堂兄龌龊的心思后会怎么看他。

 

后来，当艾瑞克凑近了看向他的眼，对他说“堂兄，我发现你长的真好看”时，特查拉几乎立刻就投降了。他和艾瑞克滚到了一起。

 

起初艾瑞克只是顺着他，偶尔来陪他，后来，艾瑞克次次出来都会来找他，渐渐的，这件事变成了一个两人心照不宣的秘密。

 

可是现在，这个秘密被揪出来了，被特查拉最不希望知道的人知道了。

 

身体被一下一下地顶撞着，而特查拉的泪止不住地流下来。

 

“你哭什么，”尼贾达卡看着特查拉无声地哭泣，心中感到一股无名火在烧，“你哭什么！”

 

特查拉咬着唇，抬起胳膊挡住自己泪水朦胧的眼，也挡住了尼贾达卡的视线。

 

尼贾达卡只觉得心头一梗，他伸手正想狠狠地扯下特查拉的胳膊时，眼前的景象一晃，失去了意识。

 

艾瑞克睁开眼，发现自己正伏在特查拉的身上进行不可描述的事情，然而还来不及高兴，就发现特查拉捂着眼睛无声地哭。

 

皱眉扯下特查拉的胳膊，伸手揩去特查拉脸上的泪痕，艾瑞克破天荒的没有先做再说，而是放柔了声音问：“这是怎么了？”

 

眼前被眼泪模糊掉的特查拉从声音中听出了不对劲。

 

“艾瑞克？”

 

艾瑞克低头舔吻着他的眼角，将泪珠一滴滴吮掉。

 

“怎么了，那个混蛋惹你伤心了？”

 

感到特查拉的泪水一点枯竭的意思都没有，艾瑞克在心里叹了口气，伸手像搂婴儿一样将特查拉搂起抱在怀里，手掌在特查拉的后脑安抚地抚摸着。

 

我真是见不得特查拉伤心……

 

艾瑞克心想，尼贾达卡，这下你欠我一个人情了。

 

“特查拉，好了宝贝儿，听我说。”

 

“我爱你，我和你说过很多次这句话了。”

 

“但是这次我要告诉你这句话的另一个含义。”

 

“我爱你，也同时代表着，他爱你。”

 

“你明白吗？”

————————————————————

特查拉一直在压抑着声音，听到艾瑞克这样说，他眨眨满是泪水的眼，开口想说话，却一张口就先是一声小小的哭嗝。

“……嗝……我不明白。”

因为身体还在被进入着，情欲还在身体里翻滚，他的脸已经很红了，听到自己发出的声音，又红上了几分。特查拉努力严肃着脸，希望让这个窘境不要那么尴尬。

憋住了自己的笑意，艾瑞克知道这不是个笑出声的好时机。他用目光示意了一下两人现在的姿势，坏坏地顶了一下。

“他不爱你，上你干什么？”

特查拉被顶的软在艾瑞克身上，努力使自己的声音听上去少几分媚意。

“那只是……他发现我们的事情之后，恼羞成怒而产生一时的占有欲罢了。”

艾瑞克开始小幅度地摆臀，宽大的手掌将特查拉的脸捧到面前，细密地亲吻他的鼻尖和脸颊。

“特查拉，想想吧，他是多么高傲的人，怎么会因此就去上一个自己不喜欢的人？这么多年来他连一个床伴都不曾有过，对我以前的那些……恩，朋友，不也是冷淡至极吗。如果他不爱你，怎么会和我分享一个你呢。”

特查拉觉得自己的心在艾瑞克的话语之下慢慢雀跃起来。

“可是，他从来没有说过……”

“说什么？我爱你？宝贝儿你真是被我惯坏了，他和我就像两个对立面，我有多直白，他就有多闷骚。你仔细想想就会明白，那么刻板无趣的一个人，这么多年是不是只有在你的事情上，才有点人气，而不像一个冷冰冰的机器。”

艾瑞克快说吐了。为尼贾达卡——这家伙怎么也算是他的情敌吧——说好话真的是用尽了他所有的耐心，即使他说的都是事实，还是让他心里不舒服。

自从得到特查拉的那一天开始，艾瑞克就在尽量避免一切有关尼贾达卡的话题，特查拉让他不要留下痕迹，他也很痛快地答应，甚至还去找苏睿要过祛伤痕的药遮掩自己身上被特查拉抓出的痕迹。

正如尼贾达卡了解他一样，他也太了解尼贾达卡。

如果说艾瑞克是热烈的火，那么尼贾达卡就是深邃的海，而特查拉，就像油之于火，风之于海，一滴就燎原，一吹就波浪滔天。

他这簇火燎原得早一些，可他不想让另一个自己也那么快开窍。

不是闷在心里吗？那就闷着吧，闷死你。

所以有意无意地，他一直在避免谈及甚至错误暗示着特查拉对尼贾达卡的感情的认知。

但是当特查拉在他面前哭的那么伤心，他还是心软了，即使醋意像一把大手把艾瑞克的心脏揪紧。

特查拉从一开始喜欢的就是尼贾达卡，他一直清楚地知道。

却从未如此清楚地知道。

看着特查拉的眼一点一点亮起，艾瑞克突然感到无比委屈。

哦，艾瑞克委屈，艾瑞克要说出来。

艾瑞克一边吻着特查拉，一边搂着他倒在床铺里，放开他的唇瓣后将自己的脑袋搁进特查拉的颈窝里，闷声在特查拉耳边说：“你们俩两情相悦了，就不管我了。我知道我一直但是他的替身，你有了他，就不要我了……”

特查拉仿佛看见一直大狗委委屈屈地用控诉的眼神看着自己，让他心里充满了愧疚。

紧搂着艾瑞克，扭头吻他的额。

“你怎么会有这种想法……我很抱歉一直以来都忽略了你的感受，但是相信我好吗，我爱你，艾瑞克。虽然这样说很糟糕，但是，你们两个，我一个都不想失去。”

得到回应的艾瑞克高兴地堵住特查拉的嘴，交换了一个缠绵的热吻。

“我信你，这一点也不糟糕，如果你不爱我才糟糕。毕竟你这辈子都甩不掉我了。”

艾瑞克说完突然激动地开始加大了动作。

“上次我刚做两个小时就被那个混蛋不知道用了什么方法压回去了，气死我了，现在我们的切换都是混乱的，这次你要让我做个够。”

“昨晚做了那么久的是尼贾达卡？……不，艾瑞克，我没力气再……”

“呜……”

“……就一次。”

最后，当然不只做了一次。

拉着特查拉又胡天胡地了快一个白天，连饭都是以一种十分羞耻的姿势吃下去的。如果不是苏睿的消息轰炸，艾瑞克很可能拉着意识模糊的特查拉继续做下去。

简单收拾了一下房间，将特查拉从浴室里抱出来放在换好的床铺上。毕竟现在是下午，走廊上有来来往往的护卫队，他不可能把这个样子的特查拉再抱回寝宫。

轻手轻脚地按灭了灯光，艾瑞克出了房间去找苏睿。

见到艾瑞克终于肯露面，等了他一个上午加几乎一个下午时间的小公主上来就是一阵劈头盖脸的怒骂。

“我说叫你来实验室找我拿药你拿到哪里去了？！这么长的时间为什么我叫你你都不回我！”

艾瑞克耸耸肩，很诚实地开口说：“我在陪特查拉。”

“我哥还需要你陪？等等……怎么个陪法？”

看着艾瑞克毫不掩饰的表情，和敞开的领口里比之上午更多的暧昧痕迹，苏睿颤颤巍巍地伸出一根手指指着艾瑞克，脸色铁青。

“你……你竟然……禽兽！”

艾瑞克翻了个白眼，双手一摊，“我怎么禽兽了？我总共也没做多长时间，昨天晚上到今天上午一直都是尼贾达卡在外面，答应你去拿药的也是尼贾达卡，不是我。”

“不可能！”

“怎么不可能了，我醒过来的时候他已经搂着特查拉躺在床上了，再说了，如果他真要装成我，你能分的出来？”

苏睿沉默了，突然想到了什么，抬头盯着艾瑞克的眼。

“你的意思是，尼贾达卡也……和我哥在一起了？”

“显而易见，”艾瑞克扬起一个坏坏的笑，“你要说声恭喜么？虽然现在他听不到，但是和我说效果也一样。”

苏睿忍了忍，没忍住，抓起一旁刚做出来的药丢了艾瑞克一脸。

“滚！”

艾瑞克准确地抓住砸向自己鼻子的药罐，突然暧昧地眨眨眼。

“这个药你以前四天做一次，以后可能要常备了。”

“……”苏睿想给这个讨厌的人灌那个药了，却又突然想起来三颗药丸全部被尼贾达卡拿走了，“那个药他吃完没？”

“什么药？”

看着艾瑞克一脸疑惑，苏睿闭上嘴，不想多说什么，手干脆利落地往出口方向一指，让他走。

艾瑞克拿着一小罐子药膏，悠悠然走出了实验室，看着外面逐渐昏暗的天色，一边走一边想，现在他们的切换是混乱的，不知道他这次能在外面呆多久？

这样想着，他的脚步加快。

还是快点回去吧，上药这种好事可不能便宜了他。

 

——————————————

出乎他们的意料，这一次艾瑞克在外面呆了很久，一直到第四天，尼贾达卡还是没有出来的迹象。

刚开始两天，艾瑞克还能一脸臭屁地说这样挺好，他能和特查拉过一过开心的二人世界了，可到了第四天，连艾瑞克都时不时会皱起眉头思考这件事，苏睿也暂时放下了抽艾瑞克的冲动去帮他做检查。

可是不论怎么担心，都还是没有结果。

第五天时，特查拉需要前往伦敦去参加一个国家级的会议，这里面有一些项目曾经是尼贾达卡经手的，所以作为亲王，艾瑞克要跟着去。

艾瑞克虽然多多少少也藏着处理过一些政事，但是跟着特查拉出来参加这种场合还是第一次，在飞行器上特查拉跟他紧急交代了许多注意事项，也不知道他听进去了多少。

大概是嫌特查拉啰嗦，艾瑞克直接吻住了特查拉交代个不停的唇。

“好了好了，我知道了，不乱走，不乱说，不认识的人也不要直接说不认识。”

特查拉将艾瑞克松松垮垮地穿在身上的亲王袍一点一点整理好，认真的样子让艾瑞克心痒痒。

自从那一天的放纵之后，特查拉生气的几天没给他碰……

飞行的路程在艾瑞克的趁机揩油中很快度过，两人从打开的舱门一前一后地走下，特查拉的白色镶金长袍，和艾瑞克的黑色坠银的亲王袍相得益彰，衬出两人身上属于王室的矜贵气质。而特查拉颈间的银色项链和艾瑞克颈间的金色项链，更是使两人的穿着十分相配。

他们瓦坎达的袍子和首饰难道都是成系列批发的么？在场的宾客在心里想到。

特查拉被使者引去了国家领导人的首桌，而艾瑞克则在会客厅里应付一些商政两界巨擎。

似乎所有人都忘记了告诉艾瑞克，即使是在这种宴会上，吃食和酒水也是需要注意注意再注意。

在喝过了不知谁递过来敬的酒后，艾瑞克突然感到全身发软，手里拿着的酒瓶滑落眼看着就要掉到地上，被敬酒的人轻轻松松地抓住稳稳地放在了桌上。

艾瑞克没有了力气，也说不出话，只有眼睛还能眨动。

“哎呀，我们的亲王这么容易就醉了，”那人笑着招来两个丰乳细腰的美人一左一右地扶住了他，转身朝宴会厅的里面走去，“姑娘们，将亲王扶去后面休息吧。”

扶着他的女人看上去娇娇软软，实则力气大的出奇，走路时随着腰部的摆动艾瑞克感受到了两人腰间小巧的硬物。

枪。

艾瑞克被带出众人视线后，两个女人也不再是低眉顺眼的样子了，而是一人一边拖着他像拖尸体一样地扔进了一间房间的沙发上。

男人摆摆手让她们俩出去守着，自己则不紧不慢地踱至艾瑞克面前俯下身打量着这个瓦坎达的亲王殿下。

“所有人都盯着瓦坎达的国王，也不想想一国之主是那么好抓住的么？要我说，还不如抓一个亲王，地位不低，知道的不少，却比国王好抓了太多，你说是吗，殿下？”

男人长相斯文，但似乎上了年纪，笑起来脸上出现一道道的皱纹。说话的腔调带着华丽的英伦风，听上去像是在念剧本里最动人的台词。

“我知道你们瓦坎达人全身上下都是振金，门口的扫描仪肯定扫描不出你们所有的武器，所以我就想，你们的武器再厉害，也需要人催动……这个药，效果还不错吧？”

如果艾瑞克的嘴能动，他早就吐这个男人一口唾沫星子了。

看着艾瑞克眼里闪着的凶狠的眸光，男人微笑着直起身，从两只手上各取下一个扳指，然后将冰冰凉凉的金属一边一个贴上艾瑞克的太阳穴。

“我研究的麻痹意识的精神毒素，在电流的刺激下可以产生致幻的效果，我很期待，将你变成我们的人。”

电流在两个从正对的指环间闪出来，通过艾瑞克的皮肤，直达他的大脑，让艾瑞克感到了一阵眩晕。

……等等，这眩晕的感觉略熟悉啊。

他刚才说什么来着？麻痹意识？

那如果他换一个意识呢？

艾瑞克的眼睛阖上，突然又猛地睁开，瞳孔里一片幽深沉静。

尼贾达卡一拳就将弱不经风的老男人打出去好远，守在门口的两个女人听到动静握着枪推门进来，看见这一幕抬手就朝他开枪。

瞬间召唤出战甲挡住了子弹，在女人惊讶的目光下蹿过去两爪子就打晕了两人。

褪去战甲，尼贾达卡走到门口，把手放在扶手上，浑身肌肉紧绷着按下扶手缓缓打开门。

他不知道门外是什么，但是外面有监控，而黑豹战甲暂时还不能暴露在世人眼前。

打开门，一个人也正在向里推门，几乎是看到人影的瞬间尼贾达卡就准备攻击了，但是当看清来人时，他的肌肉骤然放松，张开了臂膀接住因为门被突然打开而控制不住倒向里面的人。

几乎是在看到门后的人的霎那，特查拉就知道，尼贾达卡回来了。他扑进尼贾达卡的怀里，顺势搂上后者的腰，将脑袋搁在宽厚的肩膀上，有些后怕地蹭了蹭。

“还好你们没事。”顿了顿，特查拉深吸一口气，继续开口说到：“尼贾达卡，艾瑞克和我说清楚了，我很抱歉这么多年来我们之间浪费的时间。”

“尼贾达卡，我爱你。”

尼贾达卡愣了一下，紧紧抱住怀里的人，低头将吻印在特查拉的头顶，说话的声音带着笑意。

“我很开心你能和我坦白，但是我不得不说，你真的很不会选地方，堂兄。”

“我是不会感谢艾瑞克那混蛋的好心的，鉴于他瞒了我这么久。”

“还有，我也爱你，我的陛下。”

————————————end

小番外：

“……嘿，哥们，下班了。”

艾瑞克在傍晚时刻准时上线。

尼贾达卡面不改色地处理着手中的文件，笔尖的速度没有因为脑中的声音而慢下丝毫。

“等我把这处理完……要不你来？”

“我四天就只能出来一天，你还要我处理文件？！你的良心不会痛吗！”

“不会，”尼贾达卡冷酷地回答，“而且这个时间分配是当初我们在初步稳定的时候你自己同意的。”

“既然你记性这么好那你应该记得我当时之所以作出让步就是因为我不想处理这些该死的事情！”

尼贾达卡签下自己的名字，拿起又一本文件摊开。

“最近事情很多，特查拉心情不好，都不让我碰他。”

“……”

“为了处理这些，特查拉已经好几天没好好休息了，我刚刚在他的水里混了点药才让他睡下。”

“……”

“如果不在他醒来前处理完剩下的，他会不开心。”

“Fine，fine。我来，我来行了吧！”

尼贾达卡满意地写下最后一笔，放任自己的意识沉入黑暗。

让你出来的时候给我惹麻烦让乱七八糟的事占用我时间。

让你就会跟特查拉撒娇让特查拉答应三天里只同意一次我的求欢。

老子忍你很久了。

……

“尼贾达卡把自己关在书房里干什么？”特查拉悠悠地喝着苏睿泡的咖啡，疑惑地看着紧闭的书房门。

苏睿耸耸肩，在一盘子形态各异的精致的小甜点中挑挑选选。

“不知道，听说他中午从外交官那里抱回来了一堆待处理的文件，现在那几个大臣已经闲的开着飞行器去纽约看演唱会了。”

特查拉思考了一下，今天好像是艾瑞克出来的日子？

想通了前因后果，特查拉忍不住笑了出来，放下杯子，起身朝书房走去。

“哥哥，你去干嘛？”

“去看看被骗的小可怜儿。”

 

————————————————————

还有一个3p番外，先记着。

求小心心！第一篇完结文撒花～*^_^*

 

说好的3p番外……

——————————————

因为要处理的事情太多，复联发来邀请的时候特查拉抽不开身前去赴宴。

 

“我去吧，”尼贾达卡吻了吻特查拉苦恼的脸，从特查拉身后伸出手，就着环抱着特查拉的姿势，将后者奇莫由上收到的时间地点的通知复制下来发到了自己的奇莫由上，“我也挺想见见那帮超级英雄的。”

 

尤其是那两个会魔法的。

 

视线黏在放心去处理政事的国王陛下火辣的背影上，尼贾达卡勾唇无声地笑了笑。

 

……

 

“听说两位都是非常棒的魔法师，劳烦两位帮我个小忙。”

 

史传奇淡淡地看了这位瓦坎达的亲王一眼，立马就吐出四个字：“双重人格。”

 

“……”什么都没有看出来的洛基愤愤地瞪了旁边的红袍子法师一眼，不甘示弱地开口：“我又不是医生，当然看不出来……不过我可以帮你解决另一个人格，要做掉吗？”

 

“不，”尼贾达卡优雅地笑着，“我只需要让两位帮忙把我们分开一小会儿，不知道哪位能够帮这个忙呢？”

 

洛基抢先开口：“我可以帮你分开一天。”

 

史传奇面无表情地开口：“三天。”

 

洛基继续瞪他：“半个月。”

 

“一个月。”

……

 

在两人的对峙中，尼贾达卡悠悠地品着仙宫蜜酒，心里想着待会给特查拉带点回去。品完一杯喝完他才开口制止了快要打起来的两人。

 

“不需要那么劳烦，几天就可以了。”

 

……

 

特查拉处理文件到深夜，最后忍不住趴在桌子上睡着了，睡着前用奇莫由定好了时间，想早点起来继续处理。

 

然而，一觉睡到自然醒的特查拉醒时已经不知道过了多久，眯着眼伸了伸懒腰，一睁眼就对上尼贾达卡含笑的眼睛。

 

“你什么时候回来的？恩？这些文件……你昨晚处理的？”

惊讶地发现自己睡前还剩近半的文件已经全部被处理好了，特查拉忍不住疑惑，尼贾达卡处理文件竟然这么快吗？还是自己处理的太慢了？

 

尼贾达卡并没有否认，虽然事实上是两个人处理的。他看着因被自己关掉了定时而睡了个饱的陛下，拿开了桌子上的文件，绕过桌子抱起陛下放在桌子上，自己则面对面地坐在特查拉刚坐的椅子上。

 

特查拉的脸有点发红，眼睛里开始漾出水意，他当然知道这个动作代表着什么。

 

尼贾达卡仰着头，啄吻着他的陛下的下颌，轻声问道：“我疑惑好久了，你以前为什么认为我对你没意思？”

 

“大概是你看起来太正直了？”

 

尼贾达卡停下动作，突然笑了一声，他轻咬上国王漂亮的喉结，换来一声轻喘。

 

“看我们今天不把你干死在这张书桌上。”

 

“我们？”

特查拉刚对这个词表示疑惑，书房的门突然被打开，一个和尼贾达卡一样的声音在身后响起。

 

“你个混蛋居然打发我去拿蜜酒而自己吃独食！”

 

艾瑞克拎着一坛子蜜酒急吼吼地冲过来对着一脸蒙逼的特查拉就亲了下去，霸道的吻让特查拉有些呼吸不畅。

 

“唔……不……这是什么情况？”

 

好不容易说完一句话，就被委屈巴巴的艾瑞克掰着下巴又亲了上去。

 

“特查拉你和我接吻都不专心。”

 

看着被艾瑞克吻的面色潮红的特查拉，尼贾达卡的眼神一点一点暗下来，他伸手解着特查拉的衣袍，逐渐露出那诱人的蜜色的身体。

 

“我们拜托纽约的魔法师帮了个小忙。”

 

解释完，尼贾达卡就低头含住了特查拉脆弱的下身，敏感的地方突然陷入温暖潮湿的口腔，突如其来的快感让特查拉忍不住轻轻颤抖。

 

此时特查拉坐在桌子上，肉棒正在尼贾达卡的嘴里进出，大腿内侧被尼贾达卡的大手抚摸着，而上半身被艾瑞克扯得微微后仰去承受艾瑞克霸道而缠绵的吻，特查拉感受到艾瑞克滑腻的舌在自己的口腔里肆意勾弄着，扫过他的牙根，上腭，搅弄着他的舌。而裸露在空气里的乳头也被艾瑞克照抚着，温暖的指腹挑逗地按压着褐色的果实，五指时不时陷进丰满的乳肉里大力揉搓。

 

“唔……哈……”

 

艾瑞克放开特查拉的唇时，特查拉已经被全身上下传来的快感模糊了理智，被艾瑞克按倒在宽大的桌子上时，被冰凉的桌面一刺激，直接在尼贾达卡的嘴里射了出来。

 

此时尼贾达卡的手指已经插在了特查拉的后穴里浅浅地抽插，在高潮之下狠狠绞紧的壁肉让尼贾达卡硬挺的下身忍不住又是一跳。

 

咽下口里的白浊，尼贾达卡拿起一旁的仙宫蜜酒对着特查拉布满红潮的香甜的巧克力色的身体就倒了下去，醇香的酒水倒在肌肤上留下蜿蜒的水痕，顺着肌肉的沟壑流出淫靡的艳色。

尼贾达卡含了一口蜜酒，分开特查拉修长的双腿，露出蜜色的小穴，用舌头抵开穴口，缓缓送了进去，舌头模仿着性器抽插的动作刺入又抽出，出来的时候还不忘舔舐可爱的褶皱。

 

而最后一点蜜酒被艾瑞克默契地接过，嘴对嘴地给特查拉灌了下去，收回舌头时趁机又肆意搅弄了一番。在这种情形下，酒精无异于春药。

 

“哈啊……不要这样……天啊……哈……”

 

被艾瑞克放开唇，感受到舌头温热的触感又出现在自己的腹部上，本就被小穴里传来的快感刺激的受不了的特查拉忍不住开始小声地呻吟。

 

“不要再弄了……进，进来……呜……”

 

尼贾达卡从凳子上起身，拉着特查拉的脚腕将他从桌面上拉出来了一点，露出挺翘的臀。将自己的肉棒抵上那个不停翕张着的粉色蜜穴，感受了一下从马眼传来的被撮吸的快感，一个用力直直捣入最深处。

 

“呀啊！”

 

特查拉被插地尖叫出声，然后便开始随着尼贾达卡的抽插开始一声声的呻吟。

 

艾瑞克看了看自己挺着的肉棒，不满地掰过特查拉的头，跪上书桌将自己的肉棒蹭到特查拉张着的嘴旁，用低哑的嗓音发出命令。

 

“含住它。”

 

特查拉眼色迷离地看清眼前的狰狞巨物，柔顺地张大了嘴含住，小心地用牙齿和舌头服务着嘴里的东西。因为太过粗长，特查拉只能含进一个头部，剩下的部分特查拉只能用手殷勤地抚慰着，甚至那两个沉甸甸的囊袋都不忘一齐抚慰。

 

“嘶……”被特查拉一个撮吸，艾瑞克忍不住吸了一口冷气，他赤红着眼俯下身在特查拉的带着酒香的腹肌上舔吻、啃咬着，抬眼就是特查拉被尼贾达卡抽插的一塌糊涂的下体，艾瑞克舔了舔唇，在特查拉的肉棒跳到嘴边时准确地张嘴含住。

 

“唔……唔……唔……”

 

嘴里被堵着，特查拉只能每被冲撞一下就发出一声闷哼，同时嘴里的肉也用力吸紧，牙齿轻轻刮弄着口里含着的肉棒上最敏感的部位，听到艾瑞克吸冷死的声音让他心里分外满足。

 

尼贾达卡一下一下坚定地撞到特查拉身体的最深处，每一次都是完全抽出，再用力完全撞入，被绞紧的肠壁挽留的快感让他几乎忍不住缴械。

 

眼前艾瑞克和特查拉互相含着对方的场景说不出来的淫靡，在高处看着着一景象的尼贾达卡只觉得心里的火越烧越旺。

 

不知过了多久，狠狠抽插了最后几下，尼贾达卡死死地抓住特查拉的臀瓣按向自己，肉棒埋在他身体的最深处，吐出一股一股火热的精液。

 

同时艾瑞克也一声低吼，腰部忍不住用力地下伏，抵住特查拉的舌根，释放了自己。

 

吞咽不及的精液从唇角溢出，顺着下颌滴落。小穴吞不下的精液也随着肉棒的抽出从穴口流了出来，滴落在暗色的地板上。

 

尼贾达卡和艾瑞克对视一眼，心照不宣地换了个位置，将仍然硬挺的肉棒再次埋入特查拉美妙的身体里，把特查拉再次拉进情欲的漩涡。

 

特查拉就像一只在浪潮中起伏的船，只能随着浪潮起起伏伏，时不时被送上欲望的最高点抽搐着释放自己的欲望，还来不及缓过来就又被拉扯进新一轮的欲望浪潮之中，疯狂至极。

 

最后，不知道射了多少次，已经射不出来的特查拉软软地坐在艾瑞克的肉棒上，被顶弄地腰肢发软。手臂抱着尼贾达卡吃着自己奶头的脑袋，软软地搭在尼贾达卡被自己抓出一道道红印的后背上。

 

头向上仰着，沾满吻痕的脖子还在被艾瑞克啃吻着，特查拉觉得自己快被这两个人吃掉了。

 

“……唔啊……”

 

艾瑞克埋在自己身体里的大家伙一阵抽搐，再次喂给了小穴浓稠的精液，特查拉被烫的忍不住发出甜腻的叫声，乘骑的姿势让他清晰地感受到身体里的肉棒每一次喷薄时的跳动。

 

尼贾达卡抬头，看着特查拉满脸的春情和媚意，笑着拉过他的手放在自己再次硬起来的肉棒上，柔声问：“特查拉，还要吗？”

 

特查拉无意识地舔舔唇，凑上去贴上尼贾达卡的唇伸出小舌索吻，软软的声音撩得两人心头一痒。

 

“要～”


End file.
